Denial or Defeat
by 30secondstohappiness
Summary: I'm not so good with summary's so i guess you'll have to read!
1. Prologue

Continues From Disordered -

Artemis' POV

I couldn't help but think about mine and Black Canary's discussion earlier.

_Flash back to earlier_

"_Do you know what Wally would do if he found out!" I shouted without thinking._

"_So, the person you're most concerned is Wally?" Black Canary's words taunted me._

_Of course I was worried not just about Wally, everyone._

_Back to Reality_

Everyone was supposed to go home earlier for a break from missions since the training exercise so I sat on the couch in the mission room. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them tightly.

'_Now that I do think of it why did I just say Wally, no! It's just because he's the only one stupid enough to annoy me about it!'_

"Artemis? What are you still doing here?" I looked up and M'Gann.

"Oh nothing I was probly going to stay the weekend here." I said scooting over so M'Gann could sit beside me.

"Won't your parent's miss you?" She said concerned.

"I'm sure they won't miss me, I mean…." Someone coughed and we both looked up to see Green Arrow.

"Artemis go home, you kids have been through a lot this past week. So just go get some rest." Green Arrow said.

"Ok, I'll try." I said rolling my eyes.

"Still messed up about training?" M'Gann asked shaking at the memory.

"Why would i? I was coma girl." I growled turning away.

"At least you were the first to go; we all lost it after you died." M'Gann replied.

"It was fake so we can all drop it and continue with future missions." I said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Not until Monday, Batman's orders." Green Arrow said.

"Whatever." I said walking out the door.

Wally's POV

"Wally you hungry?" Mom asked as I walked through the door.

"Nah I'm not really hungry." I replied sitting at the bar in the kitchen.

"You're never not hungry after training, what happened?" She asked setting out food.

"Nothing much it was just a big counseling session." I lied I was still pretty messed up. I lost everyone so what I mean I was a little shaken up no biggie. I hope Artemis is still ok, wait Wally quit thinking about that harpy!

"So how has school been?" Dad asked sitting down at the table.

"Boring same as yesterday and last week and last year." I replied.

"Oh well aunt iris and uncle berry are coming for a visit tomorrow." Mom said.

"Cool!, I didn't know why didn't anyone tell me?" I asked.

"He said he would tell you when he got here." She replied.

M'Gann's POV

I was wandering around waiting for Uncle J'ohn to get back from his mission.

"M'Gann? Are you still waiting for your uncle to get back?" Black Canary asked.

"Ya hey didn't you mention earlier to us about having a new member joining the team?" I asked.

"Oh I almost forgot they'll be here tomorrow." She replied.

"They?" I asked confused.

"Ok there's going to be two coming tomorrow but you can't tell anyone it's supposed to be a surprise." She replied in a whispered voice.

"Two!" I squealed.

"Yep, oh hey I got to go but I'll talk to you later." She replied looking down at her communicator as it went off.

* * *

A/N: so this is my first time on and i hope you like my story. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Wally's POV

"Wally! Your aunt and uncle are here." Mom yelled up the stairs and I grumbled.

"Oh just let him sleep." I heard Uncle Barry say.

I slowly rolled out of bed and stalked down the stairs.

"It's alive!" Uncle Barry said as I headed straight to the kitchen table.

"Uhhh, whens breakfast?" I moaned tiredly.

"I'll make some." Mom said walking into the kitchen.

"You need any help?" Aunt Iris asked.

"Sure thing." Mom replied as aunt iris followed into the kitchen.

"Black Canary asked me to keep an eye on you." Uncle Barry said breaking the silence.

"Why? Nothing's wrong." I replied as he sat next to me.

"She said you would say that." He replied.

"But…" I started but stopped not wanting to fight right now.

"Look do you want to go on a job with me like old times?" He whispered low enough so mo and aunt Iris didn't hear.

"Sure but what about breakfast?" I complained.

"We can pick something up on the way." He replied.

"ok it's been boring since we have no missions." I replied speed dressing and heading down stairs.

"Don't you mean you just miss picking on Artemis?" He asked raising his eyebrows and smiling.

"No! she's at home and that's where she should stay." I replied looking away.

Artemis' POV

I slowly got out of bed as the bright sun blinded me and got dressed in some skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt. I wondered out into the living and plopped down on the couch and rested my head on the arm.

"Artemis do you think you can run to the store real quick?" Mom asked wheeling in.

"Yeah" I mumbled slipping my shoes on.

When I got to the store I grabbed everything I needed and started heading torwards the front but three men in black masks holding guns charged in. I hid behind one of the shelves and pulled out my phone and text "Help" to I think Robin I didn't pay attention long enough to check.

"What's going on?" Wally texted back, great just who I want to see on my break.

"Robber's at the store in Gotham city and I'm not in my costume." I sent back.

"This better not be a joke and try not to blow your cover we both know how hot headed you are." He replied.

I was about to send a snarky comment back but my phone was smacked out of my hand and smash against the floor.

"Sorry sweetheart we can't have you calling the police now can we?" The guy asked grabbing my wrists and pulling them behind my back.

"Boss I found this one in the back trying to contact someone." He said to a guy in a red ski mask.

"Put her with the others." He growled as they started putting money in the duffle bags.

"I'll make a distraction then I need you all to get out of here, okay?" I whispered to the few people in the corner with me.

"But what if they shoot us?" A woman asked.

"That's why I'll be distracting them you guys just make a run for it, it looks like the cops are already outside." I replied peeking out the window.

"No way you're crazy!" the young cashier said.

"Come on it's the only way we can stop them…" He stood up.

"What are you doing up?" The two guys in black ski masks asked pointing their guns at him.

"She's trying to make up a plan to get out!" He shouted.

"What, you idiot!" I whispered.

"Marty tie her up we can use her as a way out later." The boss said.

Marty grabbed my hands and I stomped on his foot and tried to pull away but he grabbed my arm and jerked me back.

'Wally you better hurry up' I growled to myself.

Wally's POV

"Uncle Barry I just got a text from Artemis it says she needs help." I said looking around at the city below the tall building I was currently on.

"She's in Gotham shouldn't she call Batman?" Flash asked looking back.

"I don't know but she stopped replying which means she's probly in trouble." I replied.

"Maybe she didn't want to talk to you." He said.

"Well the last thing I sent her was kind of rude and she has responded back with a remark." I said walking over towards him.

"Alright we'll go but we have to hurry." He replied as we sped down the building and towards Gotham.

Artemis' POV

"You call this a highst please I could do better." I mocked.

The cops were still outside but they were afraid that they would injure the hostages.

"You got a lot of nerve to talk to our boss like that!" Marty growled.

"Mart she's doing it to get a reaction out of us, just ignore it." He replied.

"I could be wrong but last time I checked I'm not an it." I yelled back.

"Okay done, grab loud mouth over there we're sneaking out the back." The boss said.

Marty grabbed me by my bound wrists and pulled me out into the ally where there was a big black van.

"Wow this is way to cliché." I said as he pushed me into the back of the van.

They threw all the money and stuff in the back and peeled out of the ally. We didn't get too far by the time I saw a flash of yellow and red.

"What the…" Marty growled as I swung my bounded wrists under my legs so my hands were in front. Then I opened the door and jumped before they could even attempt to catch me. Wally caught me but tripped and we rolled into the ditch as flash sped off toward the van.

"Artemis you ok?" Wally asked trying to help me up.

"I'm fine!, I mean I would be better if you wouldn't have tripped you klutz." I replied brushing my butt off.

"Hey at least I came and got you!" He snapped back.

"I didn't even want to contact you I meant to contact Robin." I growled.

"Well you got stuck with me anyway." He replied.

"I could've handled it without you." I replied.

"No you couldn't have you don't even have your costume on." He yelled.

"So!" I yelled back.

He stormed over and picked me up bridal style and took off fast.

"What are you doing?" I yelled holding on for dear life.

"I don't have time to argue, we have to help flash." He replied.

"Well you could have just left me in the ditch." I growled.

"I thought about it but then I would get a huge lecture by Uncle Barry later." He replied as we sped off in the direction the van and flash were headed.


End file.
